


Basic Space

by Fuguestate



Category: V for Vendetta (Comic)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Meme, v for vendetta (comic) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic - a profile of the Shadow Gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Space

Artwork lines the walls, all manner of it - priceless classics in paint and ink stand side-by-side with photographs, and tintypes, and lithographs, which vie for space with mass-produced posters and pinups. Books - sacred, profane, sublime, banal - line shelves whose numbers disappear into the shadows and circle back again. Various sculptures and other _objets d'art_ occupy tracts of floor space, along with fragments of midway attractions and the odd children's toy.

There is no discernible system to any of it, save leaving room to navigate. There are no categories, and nothing stands out in particular from anything else. Only the careful placement of each object indicates its importance.

There is only one of everything.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 5-minute comment fic, inspired by the song title "Basic Space".


End file.
